Forbidden
by twi-chan
Summary: Forbidden was just a word. [EndranceHaseo] Yaoi. Smut.


_//disclaimer; _y halo thar, peoples. I'm back, with moar Endrance/Haseo. 8D before I contiune, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my other Endrance/Haseo fic, _'Game.'_ It meant alot to me, and inspired me to contiune writing, even though I'm not the best of writers. I'll improve, promiseful! I had like, 3 or 4 fic ideas in one day after reading the reviews, so yep, I'm a happy writing camper. x3 I actually wanted to try out some Haseo/Silabus fics. I wrote one, but reading it over & over again, I may not put it on here. I'll have to experiment with them more, but trust me, you'll see one from me sooner or later. Wow, what a huge disclaimer. Sorry. xD Lemme finish up some loose ends and I'll start! x3

This is **YAOI. **MAN-ON-MAN. BOYS KISSING & LOVIN' ON EACH OTHER. So if that's not your thing, **turn back now, peoples! And no flaming.** Thx.

I do NOT own .hack, Endrance, or Haseo. If I did, well... I'll leave that up to your imagination. ;D

_//special note; _this is actually an AU! It's not "The World". It's the real world. xD Yussums, Endrance is a vampire, and Haseo is a vampire hunter. Oh snap. I kept their World names though, because well, Endrance sounds like a kick-ass name for a vampire, don'tcha think:D

[ **F**_o_r_**b**__i_d**d**_e_n 

The summer rain fell from the night's midnight-blue sky and onto the cold earth below, merely sprinkling the people that didn't seem to care about the light shower raining down from above as they contiuned to walk the streets and alleys of the town. Haseo looked at the full, clouded moon that was glued into the black sky. It was almost time for his late-night shift, almost time to troll the town in search of those blood-sucking bastards they call 'vampires'. He wasn't _really _afraid of the fact he was alone and looking for tall, pale creatures, but the idea of not knowing where they could be creeped him out; they could be under you, ontop of you, beside you, behind you. He would try to make his mind wander off to nice, calming ideas instead of life-threating thoughts. An hour into his shift, he sighed and leaned against a cold brick-wall of a closed-down building. The rain stopped, but his trail of thought on his past didn't. The whole reason why he became a hunter, seeing his only family he had in this world; his mother, his father, his brother, all slaughtered infront of his very eyes, a group of three vampires sucking the blood -- no, the very _life _out of them. His heart stopping, his legs glued to the ground. He knew he should be running, but his feet wouldn't move. He stood there like a statue, the vampires merely tossing aside what was their dinner and making their way onto their dessert -- the young, silver-haired, wide red eyed, pale-faced boy. That was until the front door was kicked open, the dark wooden rectangle on the floor. The hunters came, aiming their guns at their enemies & firing, the bullets going right through the vampires, blood splattering behind them as it passed through their black, cold hearts. Several bullets put the devils to eternal sleep. Moments later, the young Haseo felt his knees give in as he fell, tears pouring down his eyes.

Seven years later, the now 17 year old Haseo Misaki, was now a hunter, fighting to protect others, so they wouldn't have to go through what he went through. _'Nobody deserves that,'_ he thought to himself. The light shower of rain had stopped, but he still felt a little cold. Sighing, he reached into his pocket, and got out his pack of ciggerttes and a lighter. He turned the pack upside down and patted the bottom of it. It was true what they said, that doing that somehow makes the ciggertte taste better. Haseo didn't know how, but it did. Wrapping his lips around the rolled-up tabacco and lighting it up, he inhaled and put the cig inbetween his index & middle fingers before pulling it away from him and exhaling smoke. He inhaled the scent of what he was smoking. "I've really got to quit this," he said quietly, until he heard something from the alleyway. Peeking behind him, he saw a shadowy figure from faraway. Putting out his ciggertte, he slowly walked toward the shadowy figure, his hand behind his back, reaching for his gun.

Bright red eyes looked up to find someone walking toward him. Perfect. His pale-pink lips curved into a smile as he greeted the person walking up to him, seeing it was a man apparently, even from that far a distance. "Good evening," he said, his voice smooth as silk, his long light-blue hair even silkier.

"Good evening yourself," Haseo said, approaching the man, his dark crimson eyes looking up & down that blue mane. "So, what're you doing out here at this time of night?" He started to interrogate this odd-looking man.

The man looked away from the boy questioning him, only to look up at the sky and the moon, which was now clear since the rain stopped & the clouds had lost their way. "No reason. It's such a nice night out," he turned back to Haseo and grinned, "don't you think?" Haseo felt the hair on the back of his neck begin to stand. He could tell by that grin, that he was a... reaching out for his gun & pulling it out, he pointed it at the man, who still bared his grin. "Don't be that way," he said, grinning widely, looking somewhat scary. "S-shut up, you.. you vampire!" Haseo shot back, his hands shaking, his whole _body _starting to shake. Truth be told, he tried to act brave & couragous infront of his friends & fellow hunters, but deep down, he was still that scared little boy. A distant thought in the back of his mind told him to run, but the thought that told him to kill this guy so he won't go and hurt people argued with the distant thought. Lightly shaking his head, his eyes stayed locked onto the handsome man before him, his hands still shaky. "It's not as if I do this because I want to, little boy."

Haseo blinked. "W-what...?" The older man took a step forward, brushing some of his hair away from his face as he did so. Haseo felt his cheeks heat up at that sight, just a little bit. "I do this to _survive. _I don't see hunters hunting down humans for eatting animals. You survive off meat, and other things that once lived. Doesn't that make you & I somewhat similar?" he questioned. The young boy blinked again, before shaking his head wildly. "We're _nothing _alike, you demon!" Haseo wanted to pull the trigger then & there, but for some reason, his fingers just wouldn't move. Was it from fear, or was it out of mere curiousity from the other man's words? He didn't know. "Oho, it that is how you feel, then go ahead and shoot me, and end my wretched life. Go ahead." He stood still, his hand holding his arm, his red eyes hidden behind blue bangs, but were gleaming in the light of the moon. The young boy wanted to fufill his wish, but he just couldn't do it. _'Why?'_ he thought, pulling his gun down and hanging his head with shame.

"I knew it. You're too frightened, young one." Haseo bit his lip. "Shut up..." He heard the tall man chuckle, as the man walked toward the young, troubled boy and tilted his chin upwards to see his face. "I'm glad you didn't, because I really didn't want to die... not until I knew your name." Haseo felt his cheeks heat up when he saw the older man looking into his eyes. He pulled away from him, blushing alittle, looking away. "... it's Haseo." The man smiled, and bowed. "I am Endrance..." Haseo looked away still, thinking. _'That's such a befitting name for a vampire.'_

The tall vampire looked at the small boy. "You interest me, Haseo..." Haseo then quickly looked back at the vampire. "W-what?!" Endrance laughed softly. "I'm interested in you, Haseo. From the way you reacted, you seem to despise vampires... but you didn't kill me. Why is that, Haseo?" The silver-haired vampire hunter looked down to his shoes. "... I don't know why." Endrance leaned in close to him, tilting his chin upwards again, speaking sensually. "Do you wanna know why?" Haseo's eyes met with his, two diffirent shades of red locked onto each other. The vampire leaned in and pressed his lips against the hunter's, kissing softly & almost tenderly. Haseo squirmed alittle, and was surpised by the sudden lip-lock, but didn't mind as he kissed back. After a short while, the kiss grew more heated as Haseo felt Endrance's tongue lick his lips, wanting entry. Haseo gasped, with Endrance taking advantage and pushing his tongue into the hunter's hot, wet cavern. The vampire's tongue licked and touched the younger boy's, loving the way how he tasted like spice and a hint of cinnamon. Haseo moaned alittle, hestitatingly licking back, earning a sound of approval from the older man. They pulled away, Haseo blushing madly while Endrance smirked. The young boy stuttered out, "d-do you usually go and... m-make out with people you start a conversation with?" Endrance's smirk grew, arching an eyebrow. "Do you usually go & let vampires make out with you?" Haseo flushed. If word of this got to the hunters' headquarters, this wouldn't be good...

Endrance wrapped an arm around the young fragile boy's waist, looking at him. "So, you think you know why you didn't kill me, now? Or..." His face grew dangerously close to Haseo's yet again. "... do you wanna know more?" This caused Haseo to tightly shut his eyes, his cheeks burning red. His pants were starting to feel just _alittle _uncomfortable, but this didn't stop the hunter from descending his lips upon the gorgeous vampire, the boy nearly trembling. Endrance closed his crimson eyes and kissed back, alittle harder than intended, while wrapping his arms around Haseo's waist as Haseo wrapped his arms around his neck. The blue-haired man slid his tongue back into Haseo's mouth, greeted by the other's tongue pressed against his own, touching and licking each other like some kind of slow, erotic dance. Haseo gasped & moaned when he felt the vampire's hips lightly rubbing against his, making his uncomfortable bulge become even _more _uncomfortable. This in turn, caused Haseo to rub against him back, making the older man moan into the kiss. Moments later after the moans and grinding and 'Haseo's & 'En's, Endrance couldn't hold himself back as he grabbed Haseo's shoulders and pushed him against the wall, grinding against even faster, causing both of them to moan out loud.

When the blue-haired man's kisses went from Haseo's mouth to his neck, the hunter moaned lightly. "Endrance... Ah," This made him lick the flesh, and gently nibble at it, while listening to the delicious sounds coming from the boy who he was ravishing. The vampire's soft hands made their way under the young boy's shirt, sending a shiver down Haseo's spine. Being touched and kissed like this was driving him insane. When his soft, delicate fingers circled around a nipple, Haseo gasped out loudly, saying the vampire's name, in which Endrance looked up at the boy with lust gleaming in his crimson eyes. "Haseo... Tell me... what you want," he said, in such a whisper that made Haseo shudder. "I-I want... you, En.." Haseo shuddered out, his groin now _aching._

The blue-haired vampire kept his eyes glued to Haseo's face, as he began unzipping the boy's pants and pulling them down, and Haseo lifted up his shirt and merely tossed it aside, not caring where. Haseo blushed when he looked down at himself, his briefs now tight, his problem clearly exposed behind white cloth. Endrance looked down also, and chuckled. "I really turned you on, huh." The young boy looked to his side, slightly nodding in embarassment and bashfulness. Endrance affectionately kisses his cheek, and unzips his own pants along and pulls them down also, along with his underwear. The boy blushed; he was as aroused as he was. The man then turned him around, his hand coming from behind and pulling down his underwear, grasped the boy's member, stroking it lightly, stroking alittle faster at the sound of Haseo's gasp & throaty groan. His free hand comes up to Haseo's face, slowly letting two of his fingers touch Haseo's lips, wanting entry; Haseo opens his mouth alittle, giving the fingers entrance as he licks the flesh with his wet tongue. After they were saliva-coated enough, the vampire slid them out, his other hand stroking his length still. "This'll hurt alittle at first, but please, try to relax... It'll feel much, _much _better soon," he said soothingly into the boy's ear, getting a nod in response as he carefully slid a finger in Haseo's entrance.

Haseo's teeth gritted and his eyes shut tight, squirming alittle and slightly whimpering from the pain, even though Endrance shh's him and contiunes saying soothing things to him with rubbing his length, and stretching his walls. The boy groans while bucking his hips into his hand, tilting his head back alittle. After fingering him enough, the vampire pulls his fingers out, and grabs the boy and turns him around, facing him. Grabbing onto his waist, he pushes him upward. "Wrap your legs around me.." coos the vampire. Haseo blushes and does so, his long, tan legs locked tightly around the man's. Endrance shuddered, and looked at the boy who he was about to make love to. "Are you ready?" Haseo nodded, looking at him with lust-filled eyes. The vampire gritted his teeth at the look in Haseo's eyes as he pushed the tip of his erection up into the boy's entrance. Haseo gasps out, hissing lightly, but remembering the man's words of promises of this being better soon made him nod, signaling Endrance to go further, and did so, gently pushing up more into him, Haseo hissing louder as he felt his eyes water and a tear made it's way out of his eye & onto his cheek. The blue-haired vampire frowned, and moved a hand to his cheek and gently wiped a tear away, kissing his cheek lovingly. "Please don't cry... If it hurts too much, do you.. want me to stop?" The young boy shook his head. "N-no, I want this, En..." He moved down on the man's length, taking in alittle more, trying to adjust to his size as Endrance moaned loudly. A moment later, he adjusted to it, gasping & moaning at the new sensation.

Noticing the pain passed, Endrance pushed into him deeper, causing the younger boy to cry out in pleasure. Haseo wrapped his arms around his neck, moving up & down on his shaft, both of them moaning outloud. "Endrance!" Haseo cried out, as they both increased their tempo, the vampire kissing him hard while screwing him, praticially _tasting _each other's moans in their passionate kiss. But of course, Endrance being a vampire proved to be a problem also; the fact that something like... this, made the blood rush faster and heat up, vampires can sense it and go crazy from the intense hunger they had then & there. He could feel his fangs grow out, but gritted them as he dug himself deeper into the boy, driving Haseo & himself crazy. "Oh.. Endrance.. Ohhh!!" Haseo cried, causing Endrance to twitch; anymore of this and he wouldn't be able to control himself. "H-Haseo... Ah," The boy praticially bounced up & down on him, making them spill out moans and pants. "M-more En, more! Oh god!!" He bit his lip hard as he thrust harder into the boy, causing Haseo to yell out. "Oh god! E-Endrance!! Right.. right there!! Oh, fuck!" He hit Haseo's sweet spot, causing him to yell out in pleasure that was certainly putting the man who was hitting it in conflict. When he looked up, and saw Haseo make _that face;_ his silver bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead, his eyes shut, his mouth hung open and the blush that tainted his cheeks, he lost all control, and planted his lips over the boy's neck as if he was some kind of hungry being, roughly nipping his flesh, licking & kissing as he plunged himself more into Haseo.

Haseo tilted his head back, and ran his hand through the vampire's blue mane, almost pushing his head further into his neck. "Oh... y-you feel so good, Endrance... Ohh!" He contiuned bouncing up & down on his shaft, his orgasm nearing. He felt a whole new sensation in his neck, but didn't realize that Endrance sunk his fangs into his heated flesh, sucking blood from him as he went harder and _harder _into him. His eyes snapped open to see what he was doing, and his eyes widened; the vampire was biting him, and it felt _so fucking good._ He writhed as he pushed his head more into his neck, pleading, his voice deep with need. "_Please_, Endrance... B-bi.. bite me harder!" Haseo felt Endrance shudder onto his skin as he bit harder, slamming his erection hard into the boy, Haseo screaming out his name as he came, his hot, white essense spilling onto the vampire's stomach, Endrance suddenly pulling away with blood dripling down his chin as he yelled the boy's name as he filled him with his seed.

Panting, the two gazed at each other. Haseo hugged him close, breathing heavily, not caring that he just bit him and that blood trailed down his neck. He lightly blushed when he felt Endrance's tongue lick up where the blood trailed, kissing the wound he inflicted. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he craddled his head in the hunter's neck. "Don't... apologize," Haseo said, petting the vampire's head. Endrance pulled himself out, and cuddled Haseo in his arms. "That was amazing, Haseo... You taste so good, too," he added, grinning at the last sentence. Haseo blushed & nodded, too tired to make a witty comeback. "You must be exhausted," said Endrance, who was exhausted himself, "let me take you back to my place." Haseo blinked, and a moment later, they were no longer in the alley, but in Endrance's castle, in his bedroom. _'Did.. he just... teleport?'_ He thought. But he found he was far too tired to interrogate and search the castle once the man gently laid him down in his large bed, covering him up with thin wine-coloured sheets as he crawled in after, holding him close and kissing his forehead as sleep had taken the vampire, while the young hunter turned to face Endrance and cuddled up in his chest, sleep capturing him & whisking him away.

Maybe vampires weren't all created equal.

_//fin._

xxxxxxx

_//A/N; _oh my GAWD this was so INSANELY LONG. WOW. Much longer than my last one, lulz. This is actually my first smut fic, like, full-blown sex. So... I'm sorry if it wasn't good! I'm only 15, y'know. xD -shot- Sigh... vampire!Endrance. That's hot. What happened was, I just thought of "vampire Endrance and hunter Haseo" and BAM. IT LIKE, SWOOSHED. And yes, En can teleport. x3 He's cool like that. xD! Oh, I realize I didn't mention the word 'lovers' throughtout the sex scene. :O Are they lovers, or just butt-buddies? xD I'll leave that up to you. x3

_//twi-chan._


End file.
